


Mile High Club

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surprisingly, in Tommy’s 16 years with the band, the Starchild had never seen him naked below the waist. He’d never seen those long, muscular legs or skinny hips, not to mention that cute little backside he had on him. Paul had definitely caught himself looking numerous times, but he never got to catch a glimpse of whatever the Spaceman was hiding beneath his spandex tights.
Relationships: Paul Stanley/Tommy Thayer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Mile High Club

Paul found it a little odd, no, _very_ odd, that Tommy had chosen to sit next to him on the plane. It was always Gene in the front, Paul in the back, and Tommy in the middle. They did call him ‘Switzerland’ after all, for always taking the middle ground on things, so this new seating arrangement definitely made Paul cock a brow.

Paul adjusted in his seat away from the Spaceman. It was no secret that his artistic subjects...varied. They were sometimes questionable, and occasionally of the phallic nature. Tommy knew this, but the Starchild still tried to hide his sketchbook from him, tilting it away as he drew from memory with his mechanical pencil.  


That was until he got a crazy idea. 

His dark eyes glanced over at his bandmate. He was reading some book on golf, looking engrossed in the material that would have put Paul to sleep in a matter of minutes. He then turned his head to the back of the plane where Gene and Eric had fallen asleep under a blanket, the drummer’s head nestled under the bassist’s chin. The coast was clear. 

“So, Tommy...” Paul flipped to a clean piece of paper. He was nervous as hell, but a tone of confidence masked what probably would have made him sound like a geeky teenager asking a popular girl to prom. 

“Yeah?” The Spaceman looked up, his hazel orbs glistening beneath his reading glasses.

“I uh... I was wondering if I could draw you.”

A gentle smile formed on Tommy’s face almost immediately. “Of course, Paul.” 

The rhythm guitarist blushed. He was so damn nice. He was so nice it _reeked_ , as Eric once said. 

“Well...” Paul tried to shake the hint of red on his cheeks, tried to explain what he wanted in the least awkward way possible, but there was really no way around it. “I mean... a certain _part_ of you.” He was sure the lead guitarist would have taken the hint, but his confused grin told Paul otherwise. Any normal person would have realized what Paul meant, but Tommy was no normal person. He probably had the least filthy mind in the band. 

“Oh?”

Paul sighed. Why was this so hard? He was either going to say yes or no... or never talk to him ever again. 

“I was wondering if I could draw your... your penis.”

Tommy didn’t react right away, letting out a surprised, or maybe shocked chuckle soon after. He raised his brows, definitely uncomfortable, but not totally against the idea. He knew Paul had different interests, he just never expected to be involved in them.

“The guys don’t havta know...” Paul’s eyes locked onto the carpet as he waited for an answer, beginning to feel his heart race with every passing second.

Tommy also looked behind them, double-checking there would be no interference. He’d never hear the end of it if Eric caught them. Gene would probably let it go; he’d seen far worse in his time. But Eric, the jokester, the 12 year old disguised as a 61 year old... there’s no way he’d ever let Tommy forget it.

He nervously cleared his throat, “O-okay... You want me to just-?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy hesitated before reaching for the zipper of his jeans. Paul watched, eagerly awaiting what was beneath. Surprisingly, in Tommy’s 16 years with the band, the Starchild had never seen him naked below the waist. He’d never seen those long, muscular legs or skinny hips, not to mention that cute little backside he had on him. Paul had definitely caught himself looking numerous times, but he never got to catch a glimpse of whatever the Spaceman was hiding underneath his spandex tights.

One pop of a button on his briefs and Tommy gently pulled his length through the opening, letting it lay against his thigh. Paul drank in the sight before him as his bandmate nervously drummed his fingers against the armrest. Why was he staring like that? Did he like what he saw?

“Just relax.” The older man noticed how shy Tommy had suddenly become, how nervous he looked as his eyes traveled elsewhere. There was no reason for him to be embarrassed, Paul thought as he began to sketch.

“You’re long.” He murmured, trying his best to concentrate. Maybe complimenting him would calm him down a little.

“Thanks...” Tommy blushed, glancing back at Gene and Eric every now and again. “What if they wake up?”

“Don’t worry about it. Once Gene conks out, he’s out for _hours_ , especially after a big lunch. He practically bought the entire McDonald’s menu at the airport.”

“...And Eric?”

“He won’t leave Gene unless he has to pee. Besides, one look from me and he’ll know not to mention whatever he saw ever again.”

Tommy didn’t answer. He had no idea what he should be doing while this was happening. Surely, staring down at his dick wasn’t it. Should he go back to reading? Should he strike up a conversation? This was taking forever...

Paul finished the first drawing before glancing at the lead guitarist’s member again. “Is it... Is it hard right now?” Any sense of subtlety had gone straight out the plane window.

“Uh... no.”

Now was the best time for being blunt, Paul supposed. He’d already gotten his bandmate to whip his cock out. The only way it could possibly get any more ludicrous was to ask him for _sex_. “Could you _make_ it hard?”

Tommy had a feeling Paul was going to ask him that, he was just hoping he _wouldn’t_. The paranoia he felt waiting for Eric or an air hostess to walk by was quickly growing stronger, and his leg began to bounce anxiously. His grip tightened on the armrest.Why couldn’t Paul have done this in the privacy of the hotel? Why did it have to be on the _jet?_

Despite his unease, the lead guitarist complied. He could see why Paul was asking for this. After all, flaccid dicks aren’t exactly the prettiest things to draw.

“You want me to-...alright.” Tommy licked his lips before reaching a hand down to stroke himself from base to head. Paul watched as his bandmate’s cock began to rise with each touch, listened to how his breathing became shaky and how his eyes were focused on the head. Tommy looked so beautiful in the moment, his mouth opening slightly and lashes fluttering half-way shut. Paul almost forgot he was supposed to be sketching.

As he drew, he noticed Tommy’s free hand still gripped tightly onto the armrest, his knuckles turning white. He was still restless. Maybe he needed some help to relax.

“Just imagine us in the shower...” Paul began, his voice gentle and sensual. “You have me against the wall, and I’m kissing up your neck...” He’d never spoken sexually of himself and the Spaceman before, well, at least not to Tommy’s _face_ , but luckily, he seemed to be enjoying it.

“Your dick’s poking between my thighs, desperate for my hole as the hot water pours over us... I moan your name as you lift me... those strong legs of yours holding me up with no problem. You lick into my mouth as you position your long cock at my entrance and fill me to my limit...”

Paul observed the pre-cum leaking from Tommy’s slit, the Spaceman sighing as he became more and more aroused by Paul’s words. His large hand pumped in long, tight movements, and his hips began to softly jerk upward. _God_ , the longer Paul watched, the more he wanted to toss his sketchbook to the side, take Tommy in his mouth and work him himself.

“Or would you rather I sink to my knees and wrap my lips around your aching cock? Lick each vein before taking you down my throat. Mm, fuck, I bet you taste so good, Tommy.” The Starchild kept sketching, almost proud of himself for his phone sex operator level of skill.“I have no gag reflex, y’know, so I could take you down, down, down... licking and sucking like a vacuum while I knead your thigh with one hand and your balls with the other.”

“Mmph...” Tommy grunted, his eyes dark and filled with lust, “You’d do that for me?”

“Oh, absolutely, baby. I’d be your little slut. I’d let you use me anyway you wanted to.” The sketch was almost finished, but the rhythm guitarist in no way wanted this to end. He loved watching Tommy in this state of ecstasy. He looked like an angel on earth.

His hand pumped faster, Paul’s dirty promises bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t care if his bandmate actually meant them or not, what mattered was right _now_.

“I’d milk you dry, daddy. I’d swallow all that delicious cum down while your thighs quivered and you pulled at my hair, fucking my warm, wet mouth until you can’t fuck no more.”

“P-Paul...”

“Or you could cum in my ass. Just burst inside me and claim me as your own as I whine loudly and buck back onto your fat cock.”

“ _Fuck_ , Paul...”

The Starchild finished his drawing, watching as Tommy closed his eyes and opened his mouth for short, rapid breaths. The gorgeous sight made Paul grow hard beneath his skinny jeans.

“C’mon, baby. Cum for me.” The Starchild almost reached a hand out, but he stopped himself in case Tommy wasn’t into it. He’d be damned if one little move ruined this entire experience. “You got this.”

“Fuck!” Tommy grit his teeth before cumming hard into his fist, streaks of white running down the shaft and his long, thick fingers. They were such talented fingers, dancing up and down his blue Les Paul with ease every night, like it took no effort whatsoever. The Starchild was so envious of whatever guitar Tommy got to play. The way he touched them... It was like making love.

He slumped back against his seat with a sigh of relief, his cock beginning to soften as he tucked it back in his jeans. He couldn’t help but chuckle. That was _crazy_. “You... You got your sketch?”

Paul nodded.

”Well... at least now I can tell people I’ve officially joined the mile high club.”

“No, that’s only for sex.” Paul grinned down at his sketchbook, his voice deepening and cheeks turning pink again. He noticed Tommy observing his sticky hand with a skewed frown.

“I’m gonna need a wet towel or something...” He looked around for an air hostess to flag down, but Paul wasn’t having it. He had a much better, much _hotter_ idea. One he’d always wanted to try.

He took hold of the younger man’s wrist before sticking his pointer finger between his plump lips, sucking in earnest and keeping eye contact with his bandmate as he licked the fluid off of each digit. Tommy gulped as he watched. He’d never seen the rhythm guitarist act this way, especially toward him. Paul ended it with a kiss on the tip of his middle finger, forcing himself to pull away. The Spaceman truly tasted out of this world.

“Round two at the hotel, baby?”

“Hell yeah.” Tommy nodded, panting.

Paul smirked as the two men went back to what they were doing, reading and drawing like this whole affair had never happened, and best of all, they’d gotten away with it. Band plane rides would definitely never be the same again. 


End file.
